Ini, hidupku!
by Heart 0f Human
Summary: salahkan takdir yang mengikat. salahkan waktu yang cepat berlalu. dan jangan salahkan aku! / "Jangan sia-sia 'kan kematian kami" / Kau... Gadis berhati malaikat, dan kau... gadis... CRASHHH "Matilah kau!" / RnR? :)


Ini, hidupku!

Story by Heart 0f Human

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(Hina[Sasu|Saku]Kaka)

Mature for safe

Crime, Drama

.

* * *

><p>Summary: Berlari lah sekuat yang kau bisa, jangan pernah menoleh kebelakang. Carilah dan temukan jawabannya  "Jangan sia-sia 'kan kematian kami" / Kau... Gadis berhati malaikat, dan kau... gadis... **CRASHHH** "Matilah kau!" / RnR? :)

Happy n Enjoy reading :)

* * *

><p>Sore hari yang tenang dilewati para penduduk yang tinggal dipinggiran sungai. Bersendau gurau bersama keluarga, atau ada pula anak-anak yang sedang mengejar satu sama lain.<p>

"Ayah... pokoknya aku mau gaun itu!" seorang gadis kecil dengan surai merah muda tengah berteriak, ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Lelaki paruh baya yang ada disebelah kanan gadis kecil itu yang mampu menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah, besok kita akan kepasar." Sama, perkataan dan jawabannya tetap sama seperti hari-hari lalu, setiap sang anak memintanya untuk membelikan sebuah gaun yang dipajang didepan sebuah toko ditengah pasar.

"Aku maunya sekarang! Ayah selalu bilang 'Baiklah, besok kita kan kepasar.' Atau 'Bersabarlah, ayah sedang tidak ada uang.' Ayah selalu bohong. Ayah tak pernah menepati janji ayah! Aku benci Ayah!" gadis kecil itu akhirnya berlari meninggalkan sang Ayah, ia berusaha menahan air mata yang sejak tadi berusaha menerobos keluar.

Sang ayah –Haruno Kizashi, hanya menatap kepergian putri semata wayangnya. Terbesit rasa penyesalan dihatinya. Ini semua memang bukan salahnya, tapi ini semua adalah salah orang-orang kerajaan. Mereka yang merampas segalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahaha... ya! Mereka memang pantas mendapatkannya!"

"_Tou-sama_, berhentilah melakukan hal bodoh ini! Mereka hanya rakyat biasa." gadis bermata perak itu hanya bisa menahan tangisnya saat sang Ayah merampas hak-hak para rakyat jelata.

Ia ingin sekali memaki sang Ayah, tapi sayangnya ia tak punya keberanian lebih untuk melakukan hal itu.

Ia hanya duduk terdiam disebuah ruang, dimana ayahnya sedang menyeringai kejam setelah mendapat laporan dari bawahannya. Ia sungguh tak kuat lagi harus hidup seperti ini. Ia merasa seperti boneka, dimainkan saat diperlukan dan dibuang saat tidak perlukan.

"Hinata. Bersiaplah, dua jam lagi kita akan pergi keistana." Ucap Hiashi –ayah Hinata datar.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Ia tau apa yang sebenarnya sedang direncanakan oleh ayahnya. Dan ia hanya mapu menurut.

.

.

.

"H-hei! Kau kenapa?"

"Iya! Kau kenapa?"

Tampak dua orang bocah kecil tengah memandangi sahabat pink mereka, –Kiba dan Karin.

Sakura hanya menatap kedua sahabatnya, matanya tampak menerawang, "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." balasnya datar.

"Oh~ ayolah. Kau kenapa? Apa karena masalah gaun ditoko itu, lagi?" ujar Karin, kemudian duduk disebelah Sakura.

"Kau terlalu memaksa ayahmu, Saku." Timpal Kiba, ia hanya berdiri menatap Sakura yang kemudian menunduk.

Dengan suara bergetar Sakura berkata pelan, "Tapi 'kan... ayah sudah janji."

Masih dengan posisi menunduk, sebuah isakan kecil lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah, sangat malah. Ia telah membentak sang Ayah. Memaksanya untuk membeli sebuah gaun cantik, padahal untuk makan saja mereka sudah susah. "Hiks... A-aku, harus b-bagaimana?" kini Sakura menatap Karin dan Kiba bergantian, meminta pendapat dari sahabat terdekatnya.

Karin menepuk bahu Sakura pelan, "Minta maaf." Jawab Karin sembari terseyum manis. Begitu pula dengan Kiba, ia menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Karin.

Sakura tersenyum haru, lalu kemudian ia berdiri dan memeluk kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana asri istana langsung terasa saat kau memasuki gerbang awal. Para dayang serta prajurit menunduk hormat.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat istimewa bagi anggota keluarga kerajaan. Hari dimana peresmian pertunangan antara Pangeran dengan seorang gadis dari keluarga bangsawan yang cukup terpandang dinegara mereka.

"Terseyumlah!" Ucap Hiashi tajam.

Hinata yang tiba-tiba mendengrkan perkataan tajam ayahnya, mau tak mau langsung menurut dan tersenyum kikuk. Salahkan dirinya yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk dengan wajah murung.

"Hn, begitu lebih baik."

.

.

"Baiklah, upacara pernikahan akan diresmikan minggu depan." Ucap seorang pria paruh baya seraya meyeruput teh hijau miliknya.

Ia begitu senang ketika putri dari keluarga Hyuuga mau menerima pinangan dari anaknya.

Awalnya ia sedikit ragu, mengingat Hinata dan anaknya –Sasuke tidak terlalu dekat. Tapi ternyata ia salah, diam-diam sang anak telah lama menyukai putri sulung dari kelurga Hyuuga tersebut.

"Aku setuju. Lebih cepat, lebih baik." Balas Hiashi dengan seyum tipis terpatri diwajahnya.

"Nah, Hinata. Bagaimana, kalau mulai dari sekarang kau tinggal diistana saja?" lanjut pria paruh baya tadi. Matanya memandang wajah Hinata lekat-lekat. Tak salah memang sang anak memilih calon pendamping hidup.

"Y-ya, yang mulia." Cicit Hinata pelan.

Yang disebut yang mulia hanya mengernyitkan dahinya ketika merasakan nada bicara calon menantu sedikit bergetar. Fugaku kembali memperhatikan Hinata, ia merasakan adanya aura keterpaksaan pada diri Hinata.

"Kau keberatan?" pertanyaan retoris Fugaku bagaikan hantaman bagi Hinata dan Hiashi.

Langsung saja Hiashi megelak, "Tidak. Hinata tidak akan keberatan ting–"

"Maaf Hyuuga-_san_, saya bertanya pada anak anda." Belum sempat Hiashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sudah terpotong lebih dulu oleh ucapan tajam dari Fugaku.

Hinata merasakan adanya aura mencekam saat ini. Setelah perjamuan antara keluarganya dan keluarga kerajaan, Ia, ayahnya, dan Raja langsung berpamitan pergi keruang kerja sang Raja.

Ya, hanya mereka bertiga. Mengingat calon suaminya mendapatkan laporan buruk dari salah satu orang terpercayanya, dan membuatnya harus meninggalkan perjamuan mereka. Serta kondisi calon Ibu mertuanya yang sedang tidak terlalu sehat.

Buliran keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya, ia kemudian mengangkat sedikit kepalanya "Ya, saya tidak keberatan, Yang mulia Raja."

.

.

.

**-Bersambung- **

RnR?

02/11/2014


End file.
